In apparatus for removing coke from an inclined wharf using a roll disposed at the discharge end of the wharf for transferring the coke on to a horizontal conveyor which is provided parallel to the wharf at the discharge end it is known that the wharf has a row of retaining grates which are disposed at the discharge end above the wharf, which are individually opened in order to allow a desired amount of coke to slide at a determined point on to the conveyor belt. In order to ensure a uniform transfer it is known to arrange at the free end of the wharf a roll which rotates continuously and thus directs the coke on to the conveyor belt. In addition to the use of a roll having a smooth, closed surface, it is also known to provide on the surface of the roll chambers which are formed by radial ribs. The chambers can even extend as far as the shaft so that a bucket wheel results. The chambers in the form of segments or sectors are completely open externally so that the roll equalizes the coke flow approximately in the manner of an impeller, said flow being released by the retaining grates. The constructional expenditure for these retaining grates is considerable, in particular if the labour force for operating the retaining grates is replaced by automatic control systems.